


King of the Ocean

by Catharrington



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post Season 2, king steve is billys kink, pretty freaking quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/pseuds/Catharrington
Summary: Steve just wanted to read a book in his car as he waited for the brats to come out from their winter dance. But Billy Hargrove, newly appointed bad boy to Hawkins, has a bone to pick with the former King.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	King of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this is day 3 prompt car sex for hwol. These were originally on my tumblr before i created this account. All are stand alone plots and do not have to be read in any order or together even.  
> thank thank thank you so much for reading!!!! :)

Dropping Dustin off at the winter dance was something Steve didn’t mind to do. He actually enjoyed seeing the boy so happy, and he enjoyed dishing out life advice he wished he had growing up. Was he the best one to mentor and big brother Dustin? Maybe not. But they both needed someone to take care of them in this scary, upside down world.

So Steve happily fixed up Dustin’s hair and drove him to the dance.

It was sad, sure, looking inside at a school that was once his life. His kingdom he reigned over so mercifully. Especially seeing Nancy smiling and looking radiant without him, that actually hurt more than anything.

But Steve scolded himself for that one. She might be happy without him, but her happiness is what matters. In truth, he was envious of her. Sometimes it really hurt to be alone.

It especially hurt to be alone when he felt himself changing so much. Everything he knew felt wrong all so fast. Not only in the knowledge of the parallel universe hiding monsters or the knowledge of telekinetic powers being possible, but in graduating high school and going out into a world he wasn’t ready for.

His whole life he had spent comfortable, coddled, without worry. And now his parents were trying to ship him off to another state for a school he had no desire to attend. He could still see their soured faces in his head as he told them off about following his fathers footsteps. The Harringtons already didn’t spend too much time together but after that it whittled down to no time together.

That was really fine with Steve though. Forgoing his usual credit cards provided by his father, he was already on the hunt for a job. But those don’t come easy in Hawkins. Nothing ever does.

Just as Steve turned his BMW into a parking space next to the school he felt the lightened mood slip from the night. Thoughts like that always got him down.

He begrudgingly snapped oven his glove box and pulled out a paperback book. It was a thin one, well loved, one of Ian Fleming’s James Bond novels Steve read before. Nancy never approved of pulp like this. She would read text books for fun, though, so Steve never held her words to heart. Following the globe trotting James Bond was not only loads fun, but a very welcome vacation from the real world. He started at page one again.

Steve didn’t make it more than a chapter in before he was pulled back to the real world by a very real car pulling next to his. Looking up from his book he noticed a familiar blue Camaro taking up the space right outside his drivers door. Steve felt his heart drop as he recognized the driver’s mess of curly hair and dagger like blue eyes.

He hadn’t seen Billy Hargrove since he was knocked out with top secret government facility drugs on the Byers’ living room floor. Billy stayed unconscious the whole time Steve and Max loaded him in the BMW and sneaked him back home. There isn’t many conversations to be had after trying to kill someone and then blacking out from your kid sister stabbing you in the neck. Steve supposed a normal person would apologize. But Billy was not a normal person.

That was apparent in the way his eyes were finding Steve now, sizing him up through their car windows, like a shark circling prey. Steve didn’t know if what he felt was butterflies in his stomach or chum.

The Camaro roared loud before turning off. Billy was inside with both hands on the wheel and his head turned squarely into Steve’s business. The parking lot was not filled. There was a reason he parked this close to the other boy. And it wasn’t safe for a school dance parking lot.

Billy unlocked his door and stood up out of his car, flexing his shoulders while blowing cigarette smoke from his nose. He casually walked to the hood of his car and sat down.

Steve tried to hide as he watched the boy move with an arrogant grace, his ass amazing as ever in jeans. But Billy had other plans. He turned over his shoulder to eye Steve while he took another long drag. Blowing the smoke out his nostrils, Billy waited for the cloud to disperse before he crooked a finger in the motion of come here.

Steve was startled. Who did Billy think he was just pointing at him to come there like a dog. They didn’t even know each other aside from the fighting and lame attempts at bullying from the other boy. Steve scoffed at him from inside his car, making a big deal about lifting his novel back to read from it again.

Billy only let him ignore the calling for a minute before there was a tap at Steve’s window. He turned his eyes to see Billy hasn’t moved. Steve furrowed his eyebrows wondering what could have made the noise before another sharp tap and this time Steve saw what it was. Billy had picked up a small pile of gravel from the edge of the parking lot and was flicking them at Steve’s drivers side window. 

Not very much for romantic attention getting, but it got the job done.

Steve made a show of closing his book and setting it down in the passengers seat. He unlocked his door to get out in full display of Billy Hargrove.

Outside in the cold air Steve’s red cashmere sweater was only going to help so much. Billy was much more comfortable looking in a heavy brown leather jacket zipped up to only reveal the collar of a periwinkle blue shirt ghosting across his collar bones.

Steve came around his car to sit on his own hood, pulling up his arms to cross over his chest, and hoping the way he was looking for the golden necklace Billy usually wore wasn’t obvious.

Silence stretched on between them for a long time. Steve was confused that Billy would call him to come and then just leave him in silence. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. The night was pretty, lit with thousands of stars and a few clouds, and the music from the dance was low in the background. It was a very pleasant night for sitting out on the hood of a car.

Steve was about to decide he was actually enjoying himself when a rustling caught his attention. Billy pulled his pack of smokes out of his pocket to offer one Steve’s direction. Nothing Steve has ever done or said would make Billy think Steve smoked, but Steve wasn’t the golden boy of Hawkins High everyone thought he was. Reaching out with slim fingers, he plucked a cigarette from the pack. Billy wordlessly handed over his sharp looking zippo, but Steve held up his own.

The impressed smile on Billy’s face didn’t go unnoticed.

Silence started again but this time more comfortable and more warm. Steve let the smoke infiltrate his lungs in the best way. Burning very nicely into his blood stream. He felt so relaxed that he decided to go out on a limb and start up a conversation with his bully.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for the type to wait in a school dance parking lot?” Steve asked the question in a whisper.

Billy dragged on his cigarette with narrowed eyes. “I dropped Max off.” He explained very easily. Then seemed to think about his answer. “Had something I could be doing,” he added, “but she didn’t take very well to me standing her up a month ago.”

Steve’s eyebrows went up. A month ago was their fight at the Byers’ house. It didn’t feel good knowing that night caused Billy to get dumped. But at the same time, in a part of Steve he kept very hidden, it felt very, very good that their fight caused Billy to get dumped. That part of Steve’s mind was now getting scolded for thinking that Steve is what Billy could be doing instead.

“Nice of you to drop max off.” Steve chose a safe reply. He took a long breath and blew out the smoke just to watch it float and join the clouds. “Sorry about your girl.”

“Plenty of bitches, right, pretty boy?” Billy was watching him from the corner of his eye as Steve snapped his head to shoot a glare.

Their locker room conversation felt like a life time ago, but that familiar term and the familiar drawl of words teleported Steve right back into it. Dizzy as he stood in a steam filled room surrounded by glistening tan skin and long wet hair, Billy’s hand reaching for him but stopping short and turning the nozzle off instead.

Steve hasn’t told a soul about his lingering thoughts. The way he would remember Billy calling him a bitch every time he jerked off. Not even God in his prayers knew. But the way Billy was almost snarling at him behind a pretentious sneer made it feel like he knew.

Steve had to steady his heart if he was going to survive.

“Don’t be weird, Hargrove.” Steve huffed like a little girl getting her pig tails pulled. “Do girls even like it when you call them that?” Steve said it as an insult. Not once has he met a girl who likes the term. Nancy would throttle him if he used it even as a joke.

Billy laughed hard, throwing his head back. “You want some chick advice, King?” He flicked the tip of his cigarette. “Yeah, they love it when you call them bitch… in the sack.”

Steve pulled his best snob face, one eyebrow up and his own shit eating grin to match. “Don’t think I need advice from you, Goldilocks. And don’t think I want to know what you do in the sack.”

Finishing his smoke, Billy threw the butt of it into the darkness of the parking lot.

Steve was still working on his. He watched as Billy stood up from his car, smoothed his leather jacket down, and turned his eyes to Steve. Billy walked over to the BMW with a strut reserved for models. Steve kept his cigarette between his lips and sucked as the boy came closer.

When Billy came to a stop in front of Steve, the pretty boy let his breath of smoke out. Circling all around Billy’s gruff face the smoke clung to his curled hair like a halo of clouds and made him resemble a cherub from Hell.

“Yeah, Goldilocks?” Steve pushed his luck.

Billy kept close to Steve, almost pressing his hips into the boys knees. From there he towered above Steve and it was evident on his smile that he enjoyed it.

“You…,” Billy chewed his next words a bit, “don’t want to know what I’m like in the sack?” He asked.

Steve’s eyes lit bright with fire, and it wasn’t the only thing burning. The tip of his cigarette was breathed down to the paper butt making the cherry topple off and onto the boys dark blue jeans. He flicked the butt away and brushed off the cherry, mortified he let it fall, but happy to have the extra time to reply to that unnerving question.

“Harrington,” Billy’s voice was fire dragged across the sky, singing his name like he had a right to it.

“What does that question even mean?” Steve’s voice stayed low. His confusion was evident, lips barely parted in a whisper.

Billy laughed again, this time a soft, temptingly soft laugh. “You always let boys do this to you? Order you around? Call you a bitch? Touch you the way I did?” With every question Billy let his body lean into Steve. His eyes became level with the brown haired boys, and Billy’s hands came to rest on the burgundy paint job of the BMW.

“Beat you the way I did?” Now he was inside of Steve’s personal space, his hands on the car right next to Steve’s thighs, and breath warm in the cold night.

Steve had crossed his arms again in defense. His sweater was still not keeping him very warm, but inside the cage of arms he felt warmed.

Biting the bait, he slowly lifted his hands to touch the collar of Billy’s jacket. One hand braved the warm leather while the other pinched his zipper. Slowly, taking every once of courage he had, Steve watched those baby blue eyes of Billy’s as he ran the zipper down its track. Slowly, the warm brown leather revealed his blue shirt underneath: unbuttoned and letting his chest be exposed. To his dismay, there was the golden necklace that teased Steve so much in his dreams. He let his eyes drop to enjoy the show.

“You always chase tail this hard?” Steve asked his own questions.

From under dark lashes Steve looked back up. “Just can’t leave me alone?”

Billy was trying to be smoldering, but he broke out into another famous smirk with that taunt. He bore his white teeth and let his tongue dance over his lips. “I can’t leave you alone.” He agreed.

“Hummm,” Steve let his voice purr inside of his throat. Like he was thinking about Billy’s offer instead of really how he was dying inside at the exhilaration if it all. He let his chin tip upwards to watch Billy with a cold eye. “I don’t like being ordered around.” Steve watched as Billy’s eyes fell into a shade darker. The lights of the stars reflected on his white teeth and wet lips still drawn in that smirk.

Steve counted the seconds as the words bubbled up in his throat. Then he cracked his own smirk. “Kiss me,” he ordered as cruel as he could.

Billy didn’t waste a second before falling forward to capture Steve into a blistering kiss. Their first kiss was just as intoxicating as Steve dreamt. Billy’s tongue lashed out blue fire licking to come inside. Steve gladly let the fire in, opening his jaw and moaning as Billy’s tongue laid claim.

Hands still holding onto his leather jacket, Steve pulled him even closer, demanding that nothing be held back. Billy gladly took the challenge. Kissing hard and unforgiving, open mouthed, needy even, into Steve. Their movements synced as well as their moaning.

Billy’s hands were as greedy as his lips promised. He held onto Steve’s hips to pull the boy closer to his body. The sharpness of the fingers digging into his hips and the rough slide of his ass on the cold metal sent a jolt of pleasure through Steve like he couldn’t believe. He moaned unabashed into Billy’s mouth.

They parted from the kiss only long enough to take a breath before needing each other again.

Steve let his hands trail up around Billy’s neck. That let him get a much better angle into those skilled lips. He braced his arms around Billy’s broad shoulders and held on for dear life.

Billy took that in stride. He stepped forward between Steve’s open legs, getting himself as close to the other as physically possible. Wanting as much of the other touching and on him as physically possible.

Another unabashed sloppy moan filled the air but this time from Billy as Steve closed his thighs on either side of those hips. Steve squeezed him hard, just as hard as they were kissing, and it stung so good.

Billy’s hands continued their tortuous manhandling of Steve’s hips just as Steve kept his legs tight around Billy’s hips. Their lips were swollen red and raw but they couldn’t get enough of the other, only stopping when they had to steal breaths of cold air or let out a noise.

Billy needed more though, more flavor and more of Steve. He left Steve’s mouth with one more peck then trailed sloppy open mouth kisses down into his neck. The strands of Steve’s long chocolate hair tickled against Billy’s face as he went. Steve couldn’t help but whimper when Billy bit into his pale throat. Letting the skin roll in his teeth, licking with his tongue and kissing forgiveness into the vanilla skin all at the same time, Billy wanted to do everything to Steve. Love him and also scare him, worship him and also burn him. It was sexier than anything Steve could have dreamed of.

Just as Steve was losing himself, a sharp clicking noise jostled his attention. There was a steady stream of yellow light zig zagging over the parking lot, getting closer. Billy didn’t seem to notice as he continued to feast.

“Hargrove,” Steve hissed in warning. The other boy picked up on it easily and stilled. “We’ve got company.”

Just as he said it a gruff voice called out into the night. “Hey! Hey! What the Hell is going on over here?” It was Hopper brandishing a flashlight and a false sense of helpfulness.

Steve felt panic rising in his gut. He knew Hopper and respected him. If he found out he was like this, with people like this. Well Steve didn’t even want to think how that would turn out.

He turned to Billy with panicked eyes. Billy met his own with a sadness to them, a fear almost, that Steve wasn’t expecting to see. But they only had seconds before that flashlight landed on them so Steve whispered out the first thing he could think of.

“Punch me,” he ordered. Billy let his confusion show on his face. His eyebrows furrowed comically. Steve would love it if he wasn’t ignoring the order. “Punch me,” he demanded.

Billy still wasn’t sure but without a word he took a step back and swung with all he had into Steve’s cheek.

Steve let himself fall back roughly into the hood of his car, his elbows denting into the metal, and a groan of pain shooting out. All alerting Hopper to where they were.

“Hey!” The flashlight fell on them finally. “Stop!”

To make it more realistic or maybe because he had some satisfaction in it, Billy threw another punch at Steve. That one laid him out on the hood, holding his jaw with his fingers, and looking up at Billy with half lidded eyes. Steve lifted his foot and roughly kicked Billy in the stomach. The force sent him back a few feet bent over in pain.

Hopper got there just as Billy was death glaring Steve for that kick. “Why are you two idiots dicking around out here? There’s a damn dance with middle schoolers inside!”

Steve ignored the sheriffs use of the word dick. “I dropped Dustin off.”

“I dropped Max off.” Billy’s voice was like an echo. They met eyes and tried not to make it obvious they wanted to laugh.

Steve sat up on his car, he ran a hand through his hair to try and fix it, and then felt at his cheek. The skin tore where Billy’s middle finger ring ripped at it leaving a small cut but it was bleeding steady.

Hopper was busy chewing out Billy, ordering him to the best of his ability to stay away from Steve. If only he knew that was the exact opposite of what Steve wanted.

Billy just glared right past Hopper. His eyes turned down and his tongue lapped at his bottom lip like he longed for something to busy it with. Getting caught in that glare was very dangerous for Steve. He didn’t want Hopper to see him fully stiff in his jeans.

Steve scooted to the end of his hood and jumped off. He fixed his clothing and hair as best he could before rubbing again at his cheek.

“Jesus, Steve,” Hopper reached for his face to look at the damage.

“It’s really nothing, don’t worry about it.” Steve shooed the older man’s hand away. He went around to his passengers seat and fished a tissue from his glove box.

Billy watched him from where he had leaned back onto the hood of his Camaro. His leather jacket was zipped back up and his hands pressed in to its pockets. His eyes never left Steve’s body. There was a small happiness in him that he drew more blood from the great King Steve.

Hopper ran a hand down his face. “I don’t want to hear it. And I don’t want to see any more of this shit. You two are getting too old to be fighting in school parking lots. I catch you again and it’s not a principal’s office trip. It’s a sheriff’s office trip. My office!” He pointed at the star on his chest for a reminder.

The boys did nothing. Billy was too humored by the exchange to trust himself with making any comment. Steve was still floating in a haze of smoke and sex to really know what to say. Hopper could only take a moment of the silence before he grumbled again.

“Steve,” he pointed at the boys cheek, “go home and clean that. I’ll take Dustin with me. And Hargrove,” he pointed at Billy much more roughly, “I catch that shit again and you’ll be on my time.”

Billy couldn’t keep the shit eating grin from his face. That smugness made Steve absolutely feral with need. But he kept it together and actually listened to Hopper.

He went back around to his drivers side to leave. Big brown eyes couldn’t help but watch Billy as he put the BMW into reverse. The other boy was noticing him with raised brows. A challenge, a question, was this really over?

Steve kept his eyes trained on Billy as much as he could before he slowly turned his car to drive away. Right before he turned Steve lifted one hand and crooked his pointer finger in a come here motion. Billy’s smile grew back into a snarl, that tongue flicking briefly before he steadied it again under Hopper’s eyes.

Steve drove away but he was just counting the seconds before he could see Billy again. He thought about where he could go, maybe to his house, maybe to the quarry, but he didn’t know if Billy would know to follow.

Then he considered something closer. Right across from the middle school was the bus depot. A small metal building stood with lines of yellow buses flaking on either side. There was not much parking but enough in the front for some administrators. Steve was nervous as he pulled up and killed his lights.

Questions flicked through his mind like channels on a television. Would Billy know to follow? Could he see him parked here? Would Hopper get suspicious and follow Billy? It was a white noise almost of doubt. But Billy was not one to disappoint, or back out of a fight.

A minute later, the Camaro engine roared to life, speeding from the parking lot and towards the street. The car’s sleek body slowed as it noticed Steve’s BMW parked in the darkness.

Then, like a good boy, Billy pulled up right beside him smiling ear to ear. Steve’s haughty attitude was back with a vengeance, as well as his hard on.

Steve opened his door and slid right into Billy’s passenger side in a quick motion.

“You’ve got some balls,” Billy greeted him. “Hopper wants to kick my ass. Lucky he knows you, pretty boy.”

Steve held his hands on the dash just waiting until he can touch again. “Lucky is what you are for me not being pissed at this gash on my cheek.” He turned to catch Billy in a ferocious glare. It was all an act, he wasn’t mad, he was turned on. Lit completely on fire. Steve was having trouble seeing straight. He didn’t want to see straight though, he just wanted to see Billy.

“I thought you liked it when boys beat on you. Doesn’t it get your panties wet?” Billy was leering, his voice dripping with honey and dragging each word out to savor its thick weight.

Steve had to fight down a shiver. “Only if I let you, and I let you that time.” Steve pointed his voice in a cruel tone. He loved the way it caught and kept Billy’s attention. Kept those blue eyes trained on him completely.

Billy was gripping the wheel hard. “You want to give me some orders again?”

Steve wanted that more than anything. Steadying his breath and counting his heart beats, Steve finally cracked a smile. Dragging out the time and making him feel like he had all the power over Billy was quickly addicting.

“Put your arms down.” The white knuckle grip Billy was holding onto the steering wheel with loosened then his arms fell to his sides. Steve didn’t take a second before crawling over into the others space. He locked Billy down with his thighs, just has hard as before. Then Steve guided those big hands back onto his hips where they belonged.

“Harder,” Steve leaned an inch from Billy’s mouth as he spoke. “Kiss me harder.”

Happily Billy obliged, crashing their lips together again. He used his tongue so skillfully to pry inside it was making Steve’s hands shake, so he braced them on the leather headrest. Steve dug his nails into the material as hard as he could.

Billy’s lips were just as Steve ordered, hard, and his teeth were sharp. Steve’s position slightly above made his long chocolate brown hair halo around them. It made Billy feel lost in the buffet of sensations of just Steve.

Leaning up slightly, he captured Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled. The skin looked red and wet, glistening from being used, and Billy wanted only to make them more swollen. He dragged that bottom lip out in a teasing pull then leaned back in for a soft kiss. Twice Billy got his way before Steve’s hands moved from the headrest to fist in the back of his curled locks.

Steve roughly pulled Billy’s head back as far as it would go in the seat. This exposed his muscular neck and all that tanned skin that drove Steve crazy.

Feeling drugged and needing more, Steve bent over and licked his tongue from the hollow of Billy’s throat up to his Adam’s apple. He left a slippery trail of spit as he tasted the California gold.

“God,” Billy drawled out, his throat flexed from the motion, and Steve took that as an invitation to capture that sensitive Adam’s apple in a kiss. “Oh my God.”

Steve let go of his kiss with a soft pop. He pushed his hair back into place as best he could, it was getting messy. Licking his lips he looked back up into Billy’s half lidded eyes. 

“I know I’m great but you don’t have to call me God.”

The laugh Billy replied with was so deep and gruff that Steve could feel it in his bones. Involuntary, Steve felt his hips circle to try and get more vibrations. As his ass rubbed against Billy’s jeans the other bucked up at full attention. They were sitting so their sensitive hard ons were perfectly flush. Steve’s round ass slipped easy into the opening of Billy’s legs giving him full access to thrust up into it.

“Are your panties soaking?” Billy taunted him even though he was responding back in full. Almost as if Billy could not turn his asshole personality off. Steve loved that, though, the comment made him shiver and grind harder.

“Soaking,” Steve repeated with a shuttering breath. He could feel his jeans cutting into his skin. Billy must be feeling the same.

The windows of the car were fogged over. Condensation was dripping down in some places where it just became too much. Their skin felt the same way, pearling from the heat. Steve felt not drunk and not high, something in between. Unique in the way this feeling made his head swim and drown all at the same time. He could see the ocean in Billy Hargrove’s eyes. And those eyes were trained on him like a predator.

“Take your dick out.” Steve breathed another order, much softer and quieter but still needy. Without breaking eye contact Billy’s hands moved to unclasp his belt buckle and palmed himself free. Steve didn’t even try and stifle his thirsty moan as Billy revealed such a bloated fully erect, vein covered cock. Billy then obediently reached to unbuckle Steve’s belt next and unzipped his jeans slowly.

When his dick meet Billy’s rough hands Steve wanted to come right there, just from the first touch, but he bit into his lips to keep steady.

Blue eyes looked up expectantly into his, still holding Steve’s pretty and weeping cock, looking for permission. Looking for an order.

Steve wrapped one arm around Billy’s neck to brace himself and the other trailed down his chest. The golden necklace was glistening in the dim lights and felt soft under his touch. Hands kept going down to the prize of Billy’s lonely cock. Steve wrapped his thin fingers around it, pumping the girth experimentally. Soft moans slipped from Billy’s lips like prizes that he won.

They jerked each other off, achingly slow, their hands in a fist tight around the other, as they locked eyes. Steve knew tears were threatening to fall so he let them. Billy, as obedient as he could be, leaned forward and licked them clean. The motion was so dirty yet intimate it made Steve let out a positively guttural moan.

“Pretty boy,” Billy whispered the taunt into Steve’s flushed pink cheek. “Can I come?”

A wave of shivering emotions knocked Steve hard as Billy asked for release. He wanted it too, so bad, and he was so close. Steve moved his hand faster so Billy started moving his to match. The sounds of wet skin covered in sweat thrusting hard and fast filled the car to its brim.

“Come for me, Hargrove,” Steve gasped out as his hand started aching with how hard he was pumping Billy’s cock. “Come for me!”

On command Billy let go, his cherry red head shooting ribbons up into Steve’s hand and across the stomach of his sweater. His voice was beautiful as he peaked, weak for once. Wonderfully airy in a way that sent Steve longing for more.

Then just with that Steve came too, thrusting into Billy’s hard grasp as he painted that periwinkle blue shirt a much darker color. He chanted curse words as he rode out his orgasm still tight in Billy’s hand while the other boy did just the same with his.

They slowly pumped each other in a grueling way that made sure all the come was shot. More bubbled from their heads as they watched down in euphoria. Steve teasingly pulled Billy’s cock head to press against his own, earning another beautiful moan. He watched as their come mixed together, smeared it a little with the pad of his thumb even.

“Sensitive,” Billy hissed out a warning as he pulled them apart.

Steve looked back up and sent a soft apology smile. He let go of Billy’s cock so it pressed back into that soft blue fabric. Gently, Billy let go of Steve and watched as his come soiled that dark red sweater even more. His hands returned back to Steve’s hips where they flexed absentmindedly in post orgasm bliss. Steve needed to continue touching Billy. He wiped his come wet hands over what he could and that was his sweater front. Then he tangled his fingers back into Billy’s hair.

The two boys leaned forward to press their foreheads together in sync.

Around the Camaro the windows were worse off. Now the condensation was dripping so much it might appear to be raining inside. But the windows remained just enough fogged. A false sense of security in the little car.

The two boys fought to steady their breathing and come down from that high as best they could. Both their hair was a compete mess at this point, blond and brown hair clinging against their faces from the sticky sweat. With their foreheads pressed together their breathing slowly synchronized.

Billy was the first to move. He cracked a smile while he shifted his hips and likely numb legs around in the seat. Steve didn’t bother to move, he was still comfortable, instead he just felt as Billy stretched out his legs past the petals.

“Harrington,” he sang, licking his lips, “I’ve been thinking of this for so damn long. And you are nothing like I imagined you would be.”

Steve was caught off guard. He pulled his forehead back from its comfortable spot. Keeping his fingers relaxed in hair, he examined Billy’s face closely before replying. “How did you imagine me?”

Billy seemed to realize the hole he dug and scoffed at the question. He turned those ocean blue eyes away. “Not like this,” he shrugged, “something… more boring.”

Steve laughed. “You imagined me boring? Should I be offended?”

Billy only shrugged again. “Boring town, boring girlfriend, Harrington I damn just imagined you would be vanilla.” He turned back to allow Steve to look into his eyes again. “Lay down and ask me for it, easy like…,”

Steve cut that sentence off with a sharp tone. “I’m exactly what you asked for.” Fingers worked softly, contrary to his voice, through those sun bleached curls. Steve let his fingers find a long strand and lovingly twirled it around. “You kept asking for King Steve this- King Steve that, hum? I’m not used to following summons… but I will when I see something that I want.” He now pulled that strand possessively hard.

Under him Billy was trying to contain a surprised face. Surprise really being a gratuitous word, as Billy powered his features back under control in less than a second.

Billy had his aloofness back to make his expression unreadable. “And Nancy,” he started the question softly, “does she know what King Steve really wants?”

Steve knew that wasn’t the question, at least on face value. Quite the opposite, he wasn’t asking about Nancy at all. His fingers stopped twirling those soft locks. “No one… no one knows.” He sighed. “What about you, beach bum? You’ve done this before?” Even though Steve asked he didn’t really want to know the answer. But he needed to know the answer.

Billy nodded his head. “Once before, back in Cali. An easy vanilla…,” he trailed off as his eyes went cloudy thinking of the past. Steve felt a pang of jealousy that was completely unwarranted but unavoidable. This other boy was in California miles away, and all he knew he could have broken Billy’s heart even before he joined the club of Hell-hole, Indiana. Maybe he was reading too much into that cloudy glaze but Steve couldn’t stand to look at his ocean overcast.

Without thinking of the consequences, Steve gripped Billy’s hair again and pulled it back against the seat. The motion dragged out a surprised groan and the full attention back onto Steve. “But did you get what you wanted?” He dug ever deeper into Billy’s scalp.

“No.” Billy replied like a good boy, licking his lips as he did.

One hand kept holding Billy’s hair while the other ghosted down his presented neck. Steve stopped right at his pulse, feeling it quicken under his soft fingers, he loved that feeling of power. Teasing the boy, he held Billy’s eyes for a count of a few seconds more before he dipped his head to get his lips around that pulse. He kissed softly to wet the skin before drawing a patch in for a hard suck. Billy was unabashed about moaning Steve’s last name out loud. On a mission, Steve kept a steady suction on the patch for as long as he could get away with before letting it go from his mouth with an obscene pop.

He looked down at his handiwork, a dark red patch that was sure to turn into a rose shaped bruise. The picture gave him such a sense of satisfaction Steve could feel himself getting hard again. He kissed the mark once then lifted back up to see into Billy’s eyes.

“You have to ask me,” Steve laid down orders like he had given them all his life. And he supposed he had, at one point, but not like this. This was so new and different. Billy was so new and different. Steve could see himself becoming addicted to him in real time, even more than he already was behind the closed door of his bedroom with the lights off.

“You have to ask me if you want to come,” he smiled.

Billy’s breath hitched and his whole body gave a shake for just a second. His veins flexed up from his neck and his hands gripped onto Steve’s hips almost enough to break them. His eyes were the sea foaming with a storm and Steve knew it was because of him.

“Yes, my King.” Those swollen lips parted into daggers for teeth. Billy let his tongue poke out to wet them dangerously.

Steve wanted to lay him out cold right there for the cheeky reply, but something warm was stirring inside his stomach. There was something so alluring about taking his school title and using it while dicking around with Billy Hargrove. It didn’t feel right, and that’s what made it feel extremely right.

Steve let go of Billy’s hair, smoothing it back down where he messed it up, and smiled full of fondness. “I like that.”

“Yeah, thought you might.” Billy’s own grip on Steve’s hips loosened. He looked down and noticed that they were both still out of their pants. Without being told he tucked Steve then himself back in, zipping their denim and clasping their belts like nothing happened.

Steve raised one hand to run through his own long hair. It was sticking out in every direction Steve didn’t have to see a mirror to know, and the stare that Billy used on him didn’t go unnoticed. He must look completely fucked out of his mind. Steve thought for a moment that yeah, he kind of was fucked.

Swallowing thickly, Steve knew it was time. He laid one more kiss down on Billy’s lips, a soft thank you, then opened the drivers side door. He stepped out on surprisingly not shaking legs.

Across the street the middle school was still aglow with the dance. There was no sheriff car in sight. No one was the wiser.

Billy closed the door behind him and rolled down his window. The water across it disappeared as it hit the doors sides. As fresh air filtered in the other windows started clearing up and their deed was almost untraceable.

Except for the dried come across Steve’s sweater. He picked at it once then realized it was a lost cause.

Billy had lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out the window towards the stain. “Nice sweater. It looks better now.” He leered in a painfully Billy way.

“Haha, very funny, asshole. This sweater was a lot of money!” He didn’t give a shit about the money, but he loved being an annoyance.

Billy raised one brow and chucked low in his throat. He pulled a long, white cigarette out from his shirt pocket and offered it out the window. “How about I pay you back for it, pretty boy?”

Steve took the offer and smiled. “Yeah,” he accepted the invitation.

“Yeah,” Billy mirrored his soft tone. He blew out a thick drag of smoke that could have been a fallen cloud.

Steve stepped back away from the Camaro as it roared to life. He watched as Billy backed up and made his tires scream by turning sharply and going back into the middle school parking lot. In the nights silence it felt very otherworldly, not in an upside down way, however. More like in a fantasy dream boat way.

The burgundy BMW came to life itself and Steve took Hopper’s advice on going home for the night. Hopefully, Dustin won’t be too mad.


End file.
